The King of Slytherin Volume V
by watercave
Summary: Deleted scenes from all four Volumes of my story "The King of Slytherin". - Hiatus until May 2013
1. Welcome

Welcome to **Volume V** of **The King of Slytherin**.

This is going to be a place for all **Deleted Scenes** from my story.

Have fun reading them and I would like to hear what you think in a review.

Thanks!

Love,

watercave


	2. Volume I

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable from Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries or anything else that doesn't belong to me belongs to the copyright owners. I do however own everything that I made up!

Volume I

- Deleted Scenes –

* * *

><p><strong>This would have been chapter one if I hadn't changed the plot completely.<strong>

* * *

><p>Katerina sat on a bed in the Hospital wing and was sobbing uncontrollably. "Now now, dear!" Madam Gordon patted her shoulder comfortingly and gave her a huge mug filled with an orange – red potion: "This will calm you down!" Katerina looked up at the matron with a timid look in her reddened eyes. Madam Gordon said: "Don't worry. That's just a harmless healing potion. Now drink and you will see that you are going to feel better in no time!" The petite fourth year hesitated for one more moment but then she started drinking the hot liquid. The matron sighed before she sat down on the bed next to the Gryffindor girl. For a few minutes they sat in silence which was interrupted now and then by Katerina sipping at the mug. "And…", started Madam Gordon. "Do you want to tell me what happened this time?"<p>

Katerina shrugged weakly with her slender shoulders and said noting. The elderly woman next to her lifted Katerina's chin and whipped her tear stained cheeks. "Do you want me to guess?" After there came no answer for the second time she continued: "Well, some particular Slytherin boys got hold of you again. Am I right?"

While she said that she felt Katerina tense and immediately knew that she was right. Sighing, Madam Gordon got up, sat the now empty mug on a table next to the bed and was just about to open her registration book in which she wrote down the names of her patients, the time they were in the Hospital wing and with what injury when Katerina said, her voice quivering: "It were Malfoy and Avery, Madam Gordon..." As usual, the matron thought and waited for the girl to continue: "They started insulting me… a-and then-", she stopped and whipped away the new tears that had began to run down her cheeks because of the memory: "T-Then they used curses on me… Curses I've never heard of before… Oh Madam Gordon, it was horrible! One of the spells made me feel like hot knifes were piercing my skin… It hurt so terribly!"

Madam Gordon was shocked. She knew that Katerina Petrova was a very popular target for bullying among the Slytherins but their attacks were usually not very serious… But this time the matron was worried. Very worried… As she watched the girl return to her common room she felt that there would be a more violent attack on her soon. And she wouldn't be able to cure the wounds from that attack with her potions, salves and spells.

Suddenly an idea started to form in Madam Gordon's head. _Of course_, she thought relieved: _That would be a good way to heal big injuries. And I'm sure that next time her injuries will be much worse!_

Madam Gordon's sense of forboding came true a few weeks later. The Slytherins that had attacked Katerina Petrova used a very nasty curse on her: her whole back looked like someone had cut her flesh with a huge knife. Blood ran down her body and she was slowly loosing consciousness. The matron's eyes widened as she saw that the Slytherin prefect Tom Riddle was bringing her into the Hospital wing. "Dear Merlin!", the woman cried as she saw the incredible wound on the girl's back: "Mr. Riddle, lie her down on that bed!" And with that she quickly grabbed her medical utilities and started washing out the cuts and tried to stop the bleeding with a spell. Meanwhile the black haired prefect told her how he had found Katerina in a deserted corridor on the 6th floor.

"Thank you very much for bringing her here Mr. Riddle! Would you please leave now? I need to concentrate!" The mediwitch didn't look at him but she could hear his footsteps leave the Hospital wing. When she was absolutely sure that the prefect had left Madam Gordon reached inside her robes and grabbed a little vial filled with a dark red, almost brown liquid. After she had checked again that nobody was around she made Katerina drink the unpleasant tasting content of the vial. Almost immediately her wounds stopped bleeding and healed into large bruises.

Madam Gordon exhaled relieved and continued to clean the girl who was now unconscious. _Thank god Mr. Riddle found her!_, she thought_: I don't want to think about what would have happened if nobody had brought her here…_

Katerina had no idea why she was in the Hospital wing. The last thing she remembered was that the most fancied boy of the year Tom Riddle had asked her to meet him tonight in the Forbidden Forest. She drifted into daydreams about her and Riddle. She had fancied him for years but he had always ignored her. But in the past few weeks he had showed a certain interest in her and Katerina dared to think that he felt about her exactly the same way she felt about him. And him asking for a meeting with her affirmed her assumptions.

When she asked Madam Gordon why she was here he witch looked at her with wide eyes and told her that her whole back had been bleeding. Katerina shock her head in wonderment. She couldn't remember any of that and as the Mediwitch showed her many large bruises on her back she was very confused.

Because she felt fine and Madam Gordon didn't find anything else that was out of the ordinary she could leave. While Katerina walked back to the Gryffindor Tower she felt like she was floating on air. The thought of her date with Riddle in about two hours gave her butterflies in the stomach. She couldn't wait until the sun would go down.

Riddle and his followers hid in a secret place no one except themselves knew and waited for the arrival of the stupid Gryffindor mudblod. A few days ago they had declared her the first mudblood ever to be killed for the noble task to erase all muggleborns from the wizarding world. Riddle was very pleased with himself. Last year he had noticed that girls were attracted to him and he had decided to use that to his advantage! That was why he had been able to lure that girl into the Forbidden Forest where a vampire was waiting for easy prey. Only they knew about that danger so poor Katerina Petrova would run directly into the fangs of the hungry monster.

A loud scream pierced through the cold November air and Riddle and his fellow Slytherins knew that their plan had succeeded. With nasty grins on their faces they went into the direction from where they had heard the scream – of course with a safety charm around them. And there she was: her lifeless body lay on the ground, a huge wound on her neck showed that the vampire had indeed killed her. Riddle used the Cruciatus curse to check if she was really dead – which was true.

Extremely satisfied he and his followers returned to the castle leaving her corpse in the woods.

It was around midnight when Katerina opened her eyes and gasped for air.

* * *

><p>More <strong>Deleted Scenes<strong> from **Volume I** are coming soon...


	3. Volume I Part 2

Volume I

- Deleted Scenes –

This was supposed to be chapter 2, following the one I posted before.

Katerina was very confused. Why was she lying on the ground of the Forbidden Forest? How did she get here in the first place? Where-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed a strange feeling near her neck. When she raised a hand to touch the soft skin of her throat, she felt that there were stains of a strange and sticky substance. Katerina's eyes widened in shock as she saw dark red blood dripping off her fingers. Her own blood!

Horrified she turned her head to the left and slowly looked down. And what she saw there made her heart skip a beat. A huge wound on her neck flashed a piece of bone and – which was even more frightening – it seemed to heal within seconds, leaving nothing but a stain of dry blood on the neckline of her shirt behind.

Too shocked to do anything Katerina stayed exactly where she was for a few minutes but she awoke from her stupor as she heard a wooden crack behind her. Katerina gasped in shock and quickly turned her head around to see – nothing!

Her heart started racing uncontrollably as her eyes searched for the slightest movement in the dark forest surrounding her. _Something_ was lurking out there. Slowly she looked forward again and almost screamed in horror. A man, completely dressed in black and with blood red eyes stood in front of her, his eyes focused on the spot where a few minutes ago, the wound had been on Katerina's neck.

The brunette managed to gather up so much courage to ask: "W-Who are you?" The man's eyes jumped from her throat to look at her and he smiled a little. "Kiril.", he answered with a heavy Bulgarian accent. "And you are?"

Yes, and shortly after that I changed the plot of the first Volume to how it is now and therefore I didn't finish this scene. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!

And in case I didn't overlook any other scenes, I believe this was the last one from Volume I. Therefore the next post will be a deleted scene from Volume II!


End file.
